


Bird Brain

by TonistOfTheBoloist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bro is 30, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirk is 26, Fluff, M/M, Movie: Alien (1979), Self-cest, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonistOfTheBoloist/pseuds/TonistOfTheBoloist
Summary: Story in which instead of Dave getting prototyped into crowsprite Bro gets prototyped instead( Alt title, Bird Fucker )
Relationships: Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/Dirk Strider
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Bird Brain

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just popped into my head and I thought it was cute

It's dusk at Earth C. Dirk Strider is in his clean apartment, and he's cuddling with his dumb alternative-crow-boyfriend-self.

Bros laying on his lap and his wings are open like a book and his wings resemble a blanket of fuzzy orange feathers. He has no shades on, but his hat is still placed neatly on his head. Dirk is rubbing his back gently and occasionally brushing his thumb over the sides of his wings.

They're watching Alien by Ridley Scott. A classic. Bro has seen it plenty of times, Dirk doesn’t even know the plot. Dirk shifts around and decides to comment on what's happening in the movie.

DIRK: Why does it look like that guy having a seizure or something? Wait- Ew gross. Why the fuck does it sound like a lady giving birth?-

BROSPRITE: coo.

DIRK: Ohh, that's someone reacting to it. I thought the little alien baby was saying “Oh God” and everything.

They continue to watch the movie.

The movie is turned off, Dirk fell asleep around the part where Ripley gets to the shuttle to escape from the last Xenomorph on board. Bro sits up and stretches his wings making a soft _pop_ noise. He gently grabs Dirk and sets him down in a lying position on the couch. Bro rests his head down on his chest, using his big ass wings to cover both of them. He ruffles his feathers up and falls asleep.


End file.
